


Where is my Mind?

by Dellessa



Series: Night Cycle Verse [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Night verse- Barricade/Crystalwave- bad memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is my Mind?

Barricade flinched as the memory surface. Meister brought them up too often at times. As much as he loved his bonded, there was the echo of Crystalwave in his movements. In the curve of his cheek and the little smile that sometimes graced his face. The illusion would often pass, especially when they touched sparks. Meister’s spark was strong and steady. Crystalwave’s had never been. Not even when he was not berth ridden. His spark would pulse unevenly, and stutter. They had been doomed from the beginning. Destined for spark ache. 

“What is wrong?” Meister said, “You look like you are off in space, love.” 

“Just thinking. Bad memories keep surfacing. It hurts.” 

Meister nodded, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s fine. We will make good memories. They won’t replace the bad...but...but there will always be the other. I miss him,” he whispered in a tiny voice.

Meister moved closer, and wrapped his arms around the old vampire, “I know you do. You never will. But you have me now, and I love you....and our sparklings love you.” 

Barricade leaned into the embrace, “It makes it worth carrying on. I don’t know what I ever did without you.” 

“Barely scraped by,” Meister laughed, and kissed Barricade’s chevron.


End file.
